Of late, information equipment like a personal computer, an input portable terminal, etc. has become widely used.
In general, such information equipment is designed so that users can be restricted by checking passwords, in order to prevent information from being accessed by unauthorized persons.
However, the input of passwords is troublesome. This is so especially in the case of a pen input portable terminal with no keyboard.